Replay
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Miami was meant to be the one place the ghosts couldn't find her... but fate has other ideas when it decides that she of all people must stop Tim Speedle from dying. So much for fresh starts.
1. Fresh starts

Replay 

Addison Smith wasn't what you call a normal girl not when she spoke to dead people and have to relieve the same day over just to prevent the person from dying. 

She knew her so called powers were very similar to that of a young woman called Tru Davis, it was like their shared secrete. 

However she was determined to start afresh in Miami but it seems the fates have sent her to the one place she is needed to be. When on her second day she speaks to a dead CSI who tries to convince her that he needs to be saved. 

She is now in a race against time and some unseen force to save Tim Speedle from dying even if it was his time to go. 

* * *

Addison Smith glared at her alarm clock as the afternoon sun dazzled her, she hadn't understood how hard it was to reset your internal clock. 

Addy was sure that waking up at six am was bad but going to bed at six am was just utter madness.

Her fellow co-workers at Miami-Dade crime lab had promised her that she would get into the swing and soon it wouldn't matter what time she went to bed. Throwing the covers back instead of snuggling deeper into her cocoon she rose for her second night working for the crime lab's morgue.

Most people she knew balked at the idea of working with dead bodies even during the day time but having to spend time locked away in the bowls of the shining lab with dead bodies only separated from her by steel doors wasn't what they would call a life's calling. 

Her mother had actually shirked at her when she explained her new job… when she discovered her daughter wanted to become a doctor she had calmly explained that doctors were men. 

Addy loved her mother she really did but she had a mind set of someone from years ago… where women stayed at home or became teachers or nurses and men took on the role of thinking jobs. 

Though she would never admit it Addy took some pleasure when she told her mother that she was going to become a medical examiner at the local morgue seven short years later she once again took pleasure in telling her mother that she was moving to Miami to help out at the crime labs morgue-- working the night shift. 

If Addy wasn't sure if her mother was going to faint she would have laughed. 

Addy padded towards her small apartments bathroom flicking the light on, didn't matter what time it was when ever entering the bathroom she had to switch the light on. The window was no bigger then a phone box. She had spent a grand two weeks in Miami so far… the first week was spent hurrying back and forth to the lab and home in order to get her papers in order the second week was spent taking in all the information and faces she needed to know while working in Miami. 

Alexx woods was a breath of fresh air when she showed Addy around, Addy's previous boss wasn't really a hands on sort of man. He explained a few things before he disappeared into his office leaving a young 21 year old to figure out what she needed to do. 

However Alexx spent nearly a whole day telling her every in and out of the morgue and the people she would see around the building thus introducing her to Horatio Cane. 

Addy wasn't too sure about him until he started to speak to her and Addy knew the moment she answered his questions that he would be a fair boss to please. 

Alexx had also warned Addy about two CSI's who might via for her affection an Eric Delko and Tim Speedle, however upon meeting said men Addy simply laughed that warning off. 

Eric though charming just wasn't her type, at lest not romantically but in a friendly way he would be prefect for her. 

Speed on the other hand wasn't the sort of guy she had to be worried over, she could tell even in his subtle way his attraction for Calleigh Duquesne was enough to put most women off… not that Addy would even broach the man, he reminded her too much of her older brother. The way his acted and even the way he spoke reminded her of her beloved Ollie Smith. 

Addy snapped her self out of her thinking feeling her eyes cloud over with unshed tears. She had gone a good few years without thinking too long on her brother's death, it didn't do her any good she was barely in her teens when he died… but despite that he was the one good thing in her life growing up. 

When most teenaged boys would rather be out with their friends or girlfriends Ollie would stay in doors and read to his baby sister or play games. While her mother attempted to play some fifties version housewife and her father trailed around the country due to work Ollie was the only one who offered to spend time trying to find out the real Addy. 

And she missed him every single day… but as she washed the tears away she knew it was more then just the flesh and blood version of Ollie she missed. The whole reason she had come to Miami was for a fresh start away from the strangeness of her last job. 

"No more ghosts" Addy ordered to her reflection shaking the memories away, dead people were meant to stay dead and when someone woke up it was generally to a new day. And for the most part both facts were true, however sometimes at least to Addy there was a few times the world forgot to play by it's own rules. 

It had started early for her she was only ten years old when she saw her first 'ghost', a local boy had been killed by a drunk driver and she had seen his body. What should have scared any normal person was when later that night the boy was somehow standing in her backyard. 

She wasn't scared not as much as she thought she should be when she made her way over to him. 

He simply asked her to help him then vanished, when she woke the next morning instead of finding her self on the grassy ground she was in her bed and the days events replayed themselves all again. This time however when the boy rode down her block instead of just watching him ride past she called to him and even threw a stone. Thankfully Ollie defended his little sister from the boy just long enough for the driver to tear past and plough into the tree minus the young boy. 

It soon became a regular thing for Addy and Ollie would often have to help his sister even though he wasn't sure why. But after his death it was a lot harder, she didn't get to replay the same day… she didn't get the chance to save her brother. And for a twelve year old it was the hardest lesson she would have to learn. 

Sometimes people are just meant to die. But it didn't mean that their spirits had to leave Ollie stayed for the first five years after his death… he hung around long enough to help through the harder parts but he too had to leave her. 

But Addy was adamant that wasn't going to happen again, she wasn't going to see ghosts, it would be a lot easier just to find another job away from the dead but she knew nothing else. 

Miami was her clean slate and she was going to make sure it stayed that way… groaning Addy concluded her clean slate also meant she had to get ready for her new job. 

Addy managed to arrive to work with at least ten minutes to spare thankfully. But as she made her way through the maze of stair wells she knew it wouldn't have mattered if she was ten minute early or ten minutes late. Something was wrong, a fact she knew stronger because though there was no banners with the words 'something's wrong' she could tell by the atmosphere, she could probably tear a chunk out of the tension floating around the air. 

By the time her shift started and she was all set to collect her assignments for the day she was dreading to ask but just as interested to find out what happened. 

The moment she saw Alexx she knew that maybe she wouldn't ask… as the newbie she had no right to ask why her boss was crying or sitting in the morgue in darkness. 

It wasn't her business but Alexx somehow felt it was because the moment the older woman spotted Addy she quickly straightened up and wiped away the tears. 

"sorry I could come back" Addy offered wondering if she would be fired for switching on at least one light. 

"No honey it's fine" Alexx all but chocked out before tears cascaded down her cheeks again, her stiff posture collapsed and she slumped back in her chair allowing the tears free range. 

"Um… is there something I could do" Addy asked lamely not knowing what help she could be, something bad had happened and she was trying her best to avoid bad things all together. 

"No… no there's nothing anyone can do" Alexx admitted daring the younger woman to come closer. Shifting her feet Addy felt all those lesson about compassion and caring for others rearing their head within her and she moved towards the ME. 

"Oh… um… do you want to talk about it" Addy questioned even though to her own ears she sounded uncomfortable. Alexx didn't seem to pick up anything in her voice all she heard was her words and it seemed it broke the woman again. 

"He's dead" Alexx admitted as Addy frowned running through her mind all she had learnt. Alexx had children but wasn't married so maybe it was a family thing but surely if that had happened Alexx wouldn't be here. 

"Timmy… he was shot this morning" Alexx admitted after the silence engulfed the pair, Addy just stared at her, she wasn't sure who she was referring too. So not a family member maybe a friend but even as she tried Addy couldn't remember anyone she had met named Timmy. 

Addy stopped the question from flying out her mouth as to who she was talking about when she rethought the name. Tim. Tim Speedle. Speed. 

"Oh god" Addy thought for her reaction that was pretty much as good as it was going to get. She didn't know Speed well enough to burst out crying but she had at least met him and she had figured he was a good enough guy not to go out so young. 

"Baby boy shouldn't have been there" Alexx admitted mostly to her self it seemed Addy's presence for the time being had been forgotten. However Addy by that time was trying hard not to look to the bank of steel doors wondering just which one of them held the cold body of CSI Tim Speedle. 

"Did… did he feel anything" Addy questioned her eyes staying fixed against the doors "no… no it was a heart shot" Alexx muttered as Addy nodded to herself reasoning that it was at least quick. He didn't have to suffer that fight to hang on to what ever life was seeping out of his body. 

"I just… I couldn't cut him up" Alexx almost sounded ashamed by this fact, it meant that her nightshift supervisor had been called in to complet that messy job. 

"I just need… away" Alexx mumbled before she stood and gracefully made her way out of the room and the darkness leaving Addy to stare at the steel doors. 

Maybe it was a good thing she never got to know Tim Speedle… she knew the moment she met him she would compare him to Ollie and she would grow attached to him even if he didn't return the feelings. 

"It was his time to go" Addy declared out loud hoping to hold back the memories of Ollie's cold dead body laying out on a table before and the images of Speed laying in pretty much the same position just as cold. 

Moving around switching lights on Addy prepared her self the best she could for the long night… hoping that when she fell asleep her words were strong enough to ward off fate and remind death of his job. 

* * *

I was watching old episodes of CSI:Miami when dear Speedle was still in it and strangely enough Tru Calling came on afterwards and this idea popped in my head... Speedle shouldn't have gone but huh he lives here. Don't worry to anyone who is wondering about my other CSI fics updates will becoming shortly :D 


	2. Finding ghosts

Chapter two 

Finding ghosts 

By ten pm Addy knew she would have to drink enough coffee to fill star bucks five times over before she could get used to the new sleeping and waking pattern that was expected of her. 

Once or twice during the night she had drifted off waking up with a yelp when her elbow slipped from the cool office table in the morgue. Because her supervisor had come in early to perform the special autopsy he had managed to get the night off… and though it was strictly against the rules to leave a newbie by themselves it was special circumstances tonight and Addy was all by her self with just dead bodies keeping company. 

It was around ten twenty five that Addy slipped completely into the land of nod and only awoke when something cluttered behind her. Groaning she lifted her head and regretted the action when her neck creaked and her back protested due to it's position. 

Addy stood and glanced around her nothing was out of place… no co workers or bosses ready to yell at her for sleeping on the job. Frowning Addy wondered if she might have lost her mind sometime during her sleep. It wouldn't be the first time she believed that, but it had been years since she assured herself that she was sane. 

As she made her way past the steel doors she finally found what had awoken her, a pair of steel chest clamps laid on the floor shining in the dim light. Addy sighed as she bent down and picked them up however she wished she hadn't when she stood she quickly dropped them on her foot when she saw him standing there. 

"Damn it all" she exclaimed gaining a smirk from him as she bent down once more to recover the clamps and deposit them ungracefully on the tray once more glaring at her new companion.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he offered he no doubt thought her outburst was due to her now throbbing foot. 

It had nothing at all to do with that and all to the fact that fate had once more screwed her over and death had left his phone off the hook once more. 

"You didn't… you know just once when I ask for a little break I wished Fate answered it's messages" Addy grumbled folding her arms glaring with a renewed passion at the latest ghost to seek her out. 

Speaking with dead people she didn't mind… sometimes it was nice because most of them had some interesting ideas on death and life it was the routine that came after speaking to ghosts that annoyed her. 

"You know your dead right… I'm not going to spend the next two hours explaining that to you" Addy growled as he raised an eyebrow studying her. 

"Yeah I… I kinder figured that" he admitted causing Addy to sigh with relief at least she didn't have to do that again… twice she had to explain that the ghost was just that a ghost. They were of no help what so ever to her and she struggled the whole way to help them. 

"Well I'm glad you know that but I really don't want this… not that you don't deserve help but really haven't you thought that maybe it was your time" Addy questioned gaining a humourless laugh from her companion. 

"I was thinking that… but then I wouldn't be here I guess asking you the same thing a dozen or so people have asked you before" he declared as Addy rolled her eyes. 

"Try the twenty or more people have asked me before… look it's nothing against you, you seemed nice enough and it's a real bad shame but sometimes I've got to wonder if sometimes it was just meant to be someone's time" Addy declared as he nodded, causing Addy to groan internally. 

One thing she hated more then a ghost who didn't know they were dead was one that actually agreed with her. They were just as hard because they think everything that lead up to their death was meant to be and usually didn't help at all because they were determined to let things be. 

"Any unfinished business… something that might stop you from moving on" Addy asked on the off chance that perhaps fate had changed the game plan and she was only meant to help people move along. 

"none that I know of" he admitted before Addy groaned again… one of the first things she had thought when she first met him was the warning she received about him was laughable. 

"Crap… I really hate fate… when I die I'm going to kick it's butt" Addy groaned gaining a puzzled look from her new ghost. 

"You do have unfinished business… I can only guess that you weren't actually meant to die because you and her were meant to be together and be happy and have some sort of fairy tale life and you were meant to do all these great things" Addy muttered to herself knowing to anyone else she sounded like she just stepped off the crazy train. She probably had but still that wasn't the point she already knew before she finished her sentence she was going to mess up her clean slate. 

"Who" he asked as Addy couldn't bring herself to glare at him again, it wasn't his fault anymore then it was hers that this was meant to happen. If you believed in fact and death and higher powers then you had to believe in things happening for a reason. She didn't come to Miami for a fresh start… she just had new people to help and it seemed it started with him. 

"Oh please… you really don't know" Addy asked as he shook his head and Addy shook her head making her way back to her stool, she might as well make her self comfortable before she explained this all. 

"Let me explain something… my name is Addison Smith, I not only speak to dead people but I relieve the day they died over just so I can save their life. Every few years fate loves to remind me about the horrible fact that sometimes I'm not meant to save someone. However that isn't you… I've had that reminder already this year" Addy explained watching him furrow his brow even more. 

"You Tim Speedle died today… but if fate has it's way and if I work this right when I wake up your going to be alive and will stay alive by the time the clocks strike midnight" Addy declared feeling like a recording. The names change but the explanation is always the same. 

"And it all starts with you telling me how it was you came to be dead" Addy admitted before Tim Speedle, dead CSI but now living ghost thought it over and began his story with barely two hours left.

* * *

This update if anyone is reading this came so quickly because I've got the writting bug again and I've drunk too much coffee that any one person should be allowed. Hope you enjoy and tell me truthfully if this is any good or just some insane rambling and I'll try to cut back on the coffee... I'll try. 


	3. Same day, same headaches

Chapter three 

Same day, new headaches

Addy knew the moment her eyelids fluttered open that she would have to invest in a better bed or just plain stop falling asleep at the office desk in the morgue. Holding back the groan she lifted her head and was surprised to find no creaks in her neck and no protest from her back. 

"Ok… maybe I just feel asleep" she declared as he scanned the room, everything was pretty much the same way she had left it after Speed had finally finished his story. It wasn't even a minute past midnight when her eyes drifted shut just as Speedle bid her goodbye and good luck. 

It was the same with every ghost the moment they finished their story Addy would fall asleep lulled into the land of nod by their voice. However each time she woke she tried her hardest to convince herself that it had been a dream and she just had a very vivid imagination. 

However as her eyes fell on the steel tray standing by the table she knew nothing was a dream, the fact was in the missing piece of equipment. If she had simply falling asleep anyone coming into the morgue would have woken her they sure in hell wouldn't have had the chance to clear away the equipment without her waking. 

"Oh you know what fate you have a big can of whoop ass just heading your way" Addy grumbled as she stood and made her way over to the steel doors checking each name twice. There was no Tim Speedle among those dead bodies just like she feared. She knew if she went outside everyone who was working the night shift would be chatting or getting on with their work. No death of a fellow CSI hanging over their heads, Tim Speedle was alive just like Addy promised his ghost and for some sick and unknown reason she was meant to make sure he stayed that way by the time the day ended. 

Four forty, the day Speedle died she had indeed fell asleep during her first shift and as on cue Addy turned to see her night shift supervisor walking in offering her a small smile. First time around she had just lifted her head from the table when he walked in and instead of a small smile she was offered a smirk and an knowing nod. 

At the time she was thankful he hadn't actually caught her sleeping, silently promising it would never happen again. 

Her shift was due to finish in less then twenty minutes but she already knew that on her first night the first words to be spoken to her would be…

"Hey it's been a pretty boring shift why don't you get out of here early… I'm surprised you didn't get to see the Miami action you were promised" Bill Granger told her as Addy offered him a half hearted smile. 

She agreed first time still half asleep only just hearing that Horatio and Alexx would no doubt phone her to find out how her first night went. 

"Um nah its ok… I have to clear a few more pieces of paper work, I didn't remember till earlier" Addy replied as Bill shrugged and headed over to the desk dropping his papers on the desk. 

"Well the way things go around here it may be a little while before I can offer you an early escape again" he joked as Addy gave a small laugh. It didn't sit well lying to your boss but then again she was on a dead line and even if she originally dragged her self home for a hot bath and bed she knew that today was going to be long and hopefully productive. 

"I did have a question though" Addy started just as Bill eased himself into the chair "yep ask away I can't promise to answer though" Bill admitted with a smile before Addy walked over to him. 

"Double shifts… I used to pull them back in San Francisco but I didn't know if it was the done thing here" Addy declared gaining a surprised look from Bill before he chuckled. 

"You for most people here that's just plain crazy talk unless of course you're a CSI" Bill admitted as Addy laughed and rubbed her neck. She bit back the remark that she was probably more crazy then all the CSI's put together. 

"Yeah I know but like I said I pulled them before… so I think most of my sanity was lost years ago" Addy admitted because truthfully half of her believed that was pretty much true. 

"Well it's been pretty boring so I'll doubt you need to do one today" Bill admitted noting the disappointed look that crossed Addy's face. 

"However days is a lot more crazier then nights… if you want you can stick around I'm sure Alexx may have a little odd chore for you. Besides Alexx usually works by her self she might like the company" Bill declared as Addy nodded already forming a plan on how to remain around the crime lab during the day. 

"Oh… well maybe she wouldn't mind if I hung around, you know to get a feel for the land. Nights are great so far don't get me wrong" "but days mean you don't have to follow strange sleeping patterns" Bill offered as Addy smiled and nodded. 

"But I'll doubt I'll be moving over to days for quiet some time… I'll probably just bitch and moan about it if I do" Addy joked trying to shield any suspicious that might becoming her way. 

"Alexx is a great woman she'll be happy to let you shadow her… you just won't get paid for it and you'll pay for it tonight if you don't get any sleep" Bill admitted smirking when Addy felt her cheek twinge a little redder. He may not have found her sleeping but he probably been through the rough sleeping patterns himself to know that on slow shifts a few workers grabbed a few minutes of shut eye. 

"I don't plan on spending all day here just until about one thirty" Addy admitted gaining a frown from Bill. 

"That's specific" he admitted as Addy shrugged and suppressed the groan. She was hoping by one thirty she could finally curl up in her bed and start a new day leaving a CSI very much alive. 

"I kinder live my life by specifics… Alexx gets in around seven doesn't she" Addy asked as Bill thought before nodding "about that time… she drops her kids off then heads in, sometimes it eight" Bill admitted as Addy raked her brain trying to remember what time Alexx got in that morning. Giving Bill a tight lipped smile Addy knew she didn't have the first idea what time Alexx had arrived the fateful day. 

She did however know where to start… Speedle's gun it had been the cause of his death in a large way. 

But getting it was another matter, she couldn't just out right steal a gun on her first day on the job besides it would be too stupid of him to leave his gun laying round for anyone just to grab. 

"You know if your planning on hanging around perhaps you might want to head to the break room and grab some coffee or some shut eye before the chaos starts" Bill offered as Addy looked at him then grinned. The break room was with in distance of the locker room… she could at least scope the area out just on the off chance she could swipe the gun. 

"You know that's a great idea… if you don't mind" Addy admitted as Bill shook his head and held up a folder "pause long enough to drop this off at Lt. Cain's office and I don't mind one bit" Bill declared with a large grin handing the folder to Addy who was only too happy to take it. 

Horatio played a part in final moments of Speed's life… ghost Speed told her how Horatio took down the gun men after he had been shot. 

Smiling once more Addy left the morgue planning her next steps… first Horatio's office then the break room. 

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICS

Addy was shocked when arriving at Horatio's office she found him already there, it wasn't like she was going to barge into his office but after she rapped her knuckles on the door she did jump when his voice called out to her. 

She could only offer a sheepish smile when she entered to find the red haired man sitting calmly at his desk. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you but Bill wanted me to hand this report into you" Addy explained in a voice that sounded even high pitched to her. Horatio simply nodded and offered her a welcoming smile. 

"I didn't know you would be here" Addy declared as Horatio chuckled "I needed to get an early start" Horatio admitted before looking to the folder then back to Addy. 

"May I have it" he questioned as Addy jumped again and quickly handed the folder to her boss. 

"Sorry" Addy muttered before she glanced around the room "is there anything else" he questioned as Addy smiled brightly and shook her head. 

"No sir… I was… well I was wondering what your policy on double shifts were" Addy asked as Horatio raised an eyebrow "well most people here don't like them but sometimes there needed… I wasn't aware that anyone called in sick from the morgue" Horatio admitted as Addy shook her head. 

"No they haven't… Bill said it would be… I mean might be ok if I hung around here for the morning just to get the feel for it. He said Alexx wouldn't mind but I wouldn't be paid… I'm fine with that I just want to settle in as fast as I can" Addy declared holding back the little fact that she also wanted to make sure that Speedle stayed alive. 

"Well like I said most people don't like them but if you feel up to it and Alexx really don't mind then you are more then welcomed to stay here for the morning" Horatio admitted as Addy smiled and nodded. 

"But your next shift starts tonight don't you want to get some sleep" Horatio questioned as Addy sighed once more holding back what she really wanted to say. 

It was one thing to admit to yourself that you spoke to dead people but it was slightly out of the question to tell your new boss that you do this. 

"I'll get some sleep before that… I really just want to settle as much as I can around here" Addy told him as Horatio shrugged again. 

"It's fine but I would have thought you settled in well enough last week" Horatio declared as Addy shrugged her self. 

"Well I wasn't working last week and you know what they say sometimes you get rusty" Addy admitted as Horatio nodded before leaning back in his chair. 

"Hope you have fun then" Horatio joked as Addy grinned then backed out slowly, it wasn't fun it was annoying as hell but again it wasn't something you could tell your new boss. 

After leaving Horatio's office Addy made a pit stop in the locker room and quickly pointed out Speedle's locker which was firmly locked. If his gun was in there she couldn't get to it, not without breaking in and she considered that the building was filled with people whose day job it was to figure these things out it wasn't a good idea. 

So she made way her way to the break room and settled down sadly not to sleep but instead to write down everything the ghost Speed had told her… more specifically the times of where she was needed to be. 

It had been a grand total of an hour and half before her eye lids drooped for the last time and she fell asleep upon her notes. Sometimes she really hated ghosts. 


	4. Faces of old

Chapter four

Faces of old

Addy wasn't sure what she expected when she awoke but she was sure it was to find someone looking directly at her. Jumping back she was sure she heard something in her back snap.

The gasp and glare were an odd mixture but she couldn't help it and she figured it was a good of a reaction as any. Especially when faced with the ghost of her brother.

"How long have you been there" Addy demanded in a hushed tone causing her brother to grin widely at her. His curly brown hair hung in the same style he had it in when he died, just above his ears. He wore the same shirt, pants and shoes he had worn the day he died the only thing different was he actually looked more relaxed then the last time she had seen him.

"'bout five minutes" he admitted before smirking "you still sleep with your mother open you know that" Ollie Smith declared as Addy snorted and glared him.

"Jack ass… you could have woken me" Addy snapped before she glanced at her watch and groaned it was now seven forty five.

"You look like you need the sleep" Ollie admitted as Addy sighed and lent back in her chair "why are you here" Addy questioned as Ollie shrugged before he stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Joint effect… special reason Ad" Ollie admitted as Addy frowned "you've been missing for all these years and now… why now what's so special" Addy demanded as Ollie gave her a look "Speedle isn't meant to die today… despite your anger towards fate you really have to understand why you can't let this guy die Ad" Ollie declared as Addy narrowed her eyes "I don't understand… I hardly ever understand why someone isn't meant to die. And seeing as you know fate personally can you tell it that I'm done, I don't want to be a freak who talks to dead people and have to relive the same day over to save them. I don't want this" Addy growled as Ollie sighed and lent forward "sis I'll tell you again… your not a freak your special, you're a guardian angel" Ollie told her as Addy shook her head.

"Yeah right… if that was true I would have saved you" Addy pointed out as Ollie gave her a tired smile.

"Addy we discussed this… as hard as it is for you I wasn't meant to live, you weren't meant to save me. It was a stupid driver who fell asleep he didn't mean it" Ollie reminded her as Addy collapsed back in her chair and grumbled before folding her arms.

"So why do I have to save this guy" Addy demanded levelling a glare at her brother who chuckled.

"Miami" "Ollie" Addy warned as her brother attempted to shy away from her question "fine… I can't tell you, I want to because I know how important it is but I also know how important it is for you to find out on your own" Ollie said before he held his hands up "I know it sucks but I can help you… like I said a special reason" Ollie said as Addy shrugged before looking at her notes.

"His gun jammed… it will be the second time, he doesn't clean his weapon" Addy declared as Ollie nodded "I know" Ollie admitted as Addy sighed "how am I meant to help… Speed knew what he was meant to do but he still didn't do it. He's a nice guy Ollie, he really is but I can't help but think that maybe he is meant to die" Addy declared as Ollie watched his sister carefully.

"Do you really believe that or is it because of what happened" "I wasn't meant to save Steven I know that now, just Fate's way of reminding me" Addy snapped as Ollie groaned and sat beside her.

"Steven wasn't meant to live… I know it feels like Fate is just lining you up to fail but if you saved everyone then it would be a whole lot harder if you couldn't save someone… in your line of work you see people who shouldn't have died but they still did, you would start to wonder why you couldn't save them" Ollie explained to her as Addy shook her head "Steven was seven years old Ollie… I could have stopped it" "but you wasn't mean to" Ollie reminded her.

"So I'm guessing he has to save the world or something" Addy muttered as Ollie snorted "or something" he declared as Addy stared at him "really" she questioned as Ollie smiled and stood "I'll be seeing you sis" Ollie admitted as Addy frowned before the door open and she glanced round to see Eric and Speed, she quickly gathered her notes to see Ollie had left her again.

"Hey" Eric greeted as Speed offered her a smile "hey… hi" Addy exclaimed as she jumped to her feet she knew better then to avoid eye contact but she couldn't look at Speed not when she was willing to just blurt out that he should avoid work all together today.

"Bye" Addy called as she hurried to the door leaving the two men to look at her retreating form.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews and forgive me for mispelling Horatio's last name... hope you enjoy this


End file.
